


love like you

by d_aredevisl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: Connor wants to learn how to love.





	love like you

(y/n) was beautiful and amazing they could do anything if they put there mind to it but my favourite thing was how loving they are, i wanted to be the same way to them. so i looked how to show your lover affection and got to work.

flowers.

I went to the best flower shop in town according to the information I looked up and bought them, their favourite flowers. people in love do this right?

food.

after the flowers, I went to their favourite restaurant and got them all their favourites. there was a lot of bags.

meet the parents.

this was the last on my list there was a slight problem with this as I have already met her father, as he works alongside me but must do as the list says.

I knock on the door lightly and my beloved (y/n) opens the door and smiles widely at me.

"Hi Connor," she says happily pulling me into a hug.

I return it then pull away explaining that I was here for her father.

"oh ok well his just in the kitchen." she smiled and we both walked to the kitchen.

"Lieutenant Anderson hello," I begin making lieutenant look up at me.

"what do you want?" he asks putting his paper down.

"well I wish to show (y/n) my affections and with my investigating I have found that introducing myself to the parent of my beloved is a good start," i pause and hank stands there confused.

"so hello nice to meet you, Mr Anderson, I wish to continue courting your daughter." I hold out my hand for him to shake.

hank stands there for a moment then pushes my hand away.

"fuck off Connor."


End file.
